


The best Christmas present

by KilluCoulomb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluCoulomb/pseuds/KilluCoulomb
Summary: This is Shouyou's first Christmas with Kenma, and he is a bit nervous about all the things he planned. Little does he know all that matters to Kenma is to have his boyfriend by his side
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	The best Christmas present

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @Aidazilla! It was my First time participating in a secret santa, I hope you like this little fic, a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you!

The sweet smell of hot chocolate and cinnamon filled the apartment in one of Tokyo's suburbs, the Christmas lights danced around an average sized tree. Some colorful packages were there, waiting for the time to be open.  
Hinata Shouyou likes Christmas, it's his favorite time of the year, he likes the snow falling outside, painting everything white. He loves the familiar atmosphere it brings, the memories from his childhood and the food waiting to be attacked at midnight. It's such a happy time.   
This was his first Christmas with his boyfriend, Kozume Kenma. The first time they would spend it together, without family of friends around. Shouyou was a bit nervous. He repositoned the star on the top of the tree for the nth time, glancing nervously at the clock. Kenma would arrive soon, he didn't have that much time to rearrange everything again.   
When he was checking on the Christmas cookies he baked, the doorbell rang. Startled, Shouyou rushed to open the door.   
Kenma was wrapped in a red scarf with snowflake motifs on it. Shouyou recognized the gift he gave him last Christmas. He entered the door and Shouyou greeted him with a peck on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Shouyou" Kenma smiled while handing him a red package.   
"You didn't need to-" he was interrupted by Kenma, pushing the package on his chest. "Can't believe you say that everytime I give you something" Kenma pouted a little. Shouyou snorted, pushing his boyfriend closer. "Sorry, bad habits are hard to break. Thank you." Kenma grinned and felt Shouyou kiss his forehead.

After leaving Kenma's stuff in their room, both sit on the sofa, it was still evening and Shouyou wanted to watch those cliche Christmas movies together. They were under a shared blanket, cups of hot chocolate in heir hands, Kenma's head tilted to the side to rest on Shouyou's shoulder while the movie about a prince and a normal girl falling in love in Christmas played. Shouyou stroked Kenma's hair slowly, while they watched. 

"Hey, Shouyou"

"What?"

"Do you think something like that is even possible?" Kenma snorted. 

"About the prince or about the love?" 

"Both. It's kinda difficult, right?"

Shouyou turned to face Kenma with a thoughtful expression. "Hmm, if the prince were me and the cute reporter were you, I guess it'd be possible to me." Kenma rolled his eyes. "Why can't I be the prince?" He pouted. 

"Because I wanna be the prince." Shouyou stuck his tongue out. Kenma giggled before pulling him for a slow kiss, he could taste the hot chocolate in Shouyou's mouth. "Okay then, my prince" Kenma whispered before looking at the tv. The movie ended. 

"Want some cookies?" Shouyou went to the kitchen. 

"Since when Mr. Can't-live-alone cooks?" Kenma said. "I wanna try that"

"Idiot. They're good! I'm not that much of a disaster, I'm better now" Shouyou said, giving Kenma a cookie shaped like a gift box.   
They're really good, not too sweet, just the perfect amount of sugar and cinnamon. Kenma hummed while tasting the coating on his tongue. Shouyou looked at him triumphant. 

"See? I'm getting by with my genius culinary abilities" Shouyou said that while twisting a wooden spoon on his left hand. Kenma could only laugh at his silly boyfriend. 

"Wow, it seems I'll have to marry you. Cute, hot, can cook and funny." Kenma commented, making Shouyou blush a little, the wooden spoon on the floor. 

"I'm the one supposed to ask for your hand! You're literally the best thing that's ever happened to me." Shouyou said, crossing his arms.   
It was Kenma's turn to look away and blush. He glanced at the window, noticing the little white flakes falling. 

"Shouyou, it's snowing!" 

Shouyou looked at the window and suddenly Kenma was being pulled by his arm out of the apartment.

"Where are we going?" Shouyou only smirked and guided him through stairs and more stairs. Whoen they stopped, both were breathless. They were in a floor with no apartments, only a door. Shouyou opened it slowly, revealing the beautiful view outside.   
It was the top of the building, he took Kenma's hand in his, leading him into the place. The snowflakes fell, the city was filled with lights and he could hear a song playing from a shop nearby. It was magical. While Shouyou held his waist, looking at the view, Kenma felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world. Shouyou was behind him, humming along the song they could hear. He was in front of him now, taking Kenma's hand again. 

"Would you dance with me?" Shouyou smiled. 

"Dance? Now?" 

Shouyou put an arm around his waist again, the other intertwined with Kenma's right hand. "Follow me" Shouyou moved slowly, body moving according to the rhythm of the song. Kenma could go only go with him at the slow and steady pace. Time wasn't passing anymore, it was just the two of them sharing that amazing moment. When the music ended, Shouyoh pulled Kenma for another kiss, feeling an electric sensation spread through his whole body, the same from when he realized he was in love with Shouyou. He wanted to be his for the rest of his life. He loved Shouyou more than he'd ever loved someone in his entire life. Shouyou is everything to him.

"It's almost midnight. Want to go back? We got to open the gifts" Shouyou said with a smile. 

"Okay"

They got back to Shouyou's house, sitting on the floor near the Christmas tree. They heard bells signaling the arrival of the Christmas night. Kenma took one package with him, his name written on the tag, Shouyou took his gift too. 

"I go first," Kenma said, ripping the paper around the small box. With a curious look, he opened it.   
A photo album. Actually, it looked like a scrapbook. He passed his hands through the pages, all decorated with stickers and drawings. Those were pictures of him and Shouyou since they met in high school. 

"You made this, Shouyou?" Kenma asked in awe. 

"Yeah… Yachi helped me a bit with the drawings and Kuroo-san got me some pictures of us he had at home. You know I like these things and… I wanted something to remember us." Shouyou rubbed the back of his head. "Did you like it?"

"Of course! It's amazing, Shouyou. I loved it" Kenma said, kissing Shouyou's lips. "Your turn."

The package Kenma brought with him was pretty small, after ripping the paper, Shouyou found a box that looked like a cellphone's. Knitting his eyebrows, Shouyou opened it.   
A key. Not any key, the one for Kenma's house. Shouyou's eyes widened when he realized what his boyfriend was proposing.   
"You… want me to move?"

"I want to share my house with you, yes. I've been waiting some time to ask you this… Do you want to live with me, Shouyou?" Kenma asked, nervously. 

The answer was given with no words, only Shouyou throwing himself over Kenma, kissing him deeply again, cupping his face in his hands. 

'Yes, of course'

Kenma got the message. 

"Merry Christmas, Shouyou"

"Merry Christmas, Kenma"


End file.
